The present invention is directed to a purification process for the removal of N-vinylcarbazole from polyvinylcarbazole. Polyvinylcarbazole has uses as an electrical insulating material, a dielectric in capacitors, and a photoconductive film in the xerographic reproduction process. Polyvinylcarbazole is typically prepared by the free radical polymerization of N-vinylcarbazole. Commercial grade polyvinylcarbazole contains up to six percent residual N-vinylcarbazole. N-vinylcarbazole is a mutagen and suspected carcinogen. Clay has been used to decrease the level of N-vinylcarbazole in the polyvinylcarbazole to below 25 ppm. The use of clay is disadvantageous due to the presence of large amounts of fine particulate matter. The fine particulate matter creates significant backpressure in purification columns and is difficult to remove from the final product.